32,9 (COMPLETED)
by wil.dj
Summary: DaeJae couple "cuma ff absurd yang idenya muncul setelah baca artikel Datar Boy Grup yang Populer dikalangan Kaum Gay.. " NO Bash Please...


**Drabble DaeJae - "32,9%"**

 **Pair : DaeJae**

 **One Shot**

 **By: Whielldaejae**

 **Disclaimer : BoyxBoy - Absurd seperti biasa - terinspirasi dari artikel kemaren dulu. maaf kalo ada yang gak suka sama tema yang aku ambil. Typo Bertebaran.**

 **Happy Reading Readersnim**

* * *

hawa suram memenuhi sebuah raungan yang cukup luas berwarna gading. kamar yang selalu terlihat rapi itu , kini nampak berantakan. seorang pria bersurai hitam pekat tergeletak telungkup dibalik selimut diatas permadani kuning cerah.

"cih, apa aku tak salah masuk kamar? " gumam makhluk tinggi yang berdiri diambang pintu

"Yaaaa ! Youngjae-ah ! apa kau masih hidup? ada yang mencari mu. " sosok itu memandang jijik keseluruh ruangan.

surai hitam itu menyembul dari balik kain tebal yang membungkusnya "aku tak ingin bertemu siapapun" ujarnya serak.

"tsk terserah. Dae.. masuklah dan cepat obati penyakit jiwanya. "

mendengar nama yang seminggu terakhir mengusik ketenangannya, youngjae menyibak selimut yang melilitnya. saat hendak menghardik sang kakak untuk berhenti membual youngjae terkesiap melihat sosok pengacau hidupnya berdiri diambang pintu yang telah tertutup. secepat kilat youngjae menyembunyikan diri dalam gumpalan kain hangatnya.

langkah ringan semakin mendekat kearah youngjae, si empu mengeratkan cengkaramannya pada sisi kain tebal tersebut, takut sosok barusan menyingkapnya.

usapan pelan youngjae rasakan dibalik selimutnya, tak terasa air matanya kembali turun. tak lama usapan lembut itu menghilang bergantikan suara-suara khas manusia membersihkan kamar, setengah mati youngjae menahan rasa penasarannya untuk mengintip. namun akhirnya ia tetap membuka celah untuk sekedar melihat apa yang dilakukan sosok barusan.

belum lama youngjae memperhatikan gerak gerik daehyun, ia terpaksa keluar dari persembunyiannya sebelum daehyun meraih gadget miliknya yang tengah menampilkan sebuah artikel "penting" youngjae merebut benda tersebut secepat kilat.

daehyun mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti, wajah tampannya berubah khawatir melihat penampilan kacau youngjae. tangannya terulur mengusap surai hitam yooungjae.

"kau sudah makan ? " tanya daehyun pelan, youngjae menepis tangan daehyun, memilih bungkam.

"ada banyak pertanyaan di benakku jae,, tapi aku rasa hal yang pertama harus aku tanyakan adalah.. kapan terakhir kali kau makan eoh? " daehyun kembali berbicara setelah duduk tepat disamping youngjae yang berada di tepi ranjang

"pulanglah aku lelah " youngjae memeluk lututnya, ia masih enggan bersitatap dengan daehyun

"aku tidak akan pulang sebelum menyelesaikan masalah kita. atau lebih tepatnya masalah mu. " tandas daehyun

"Jae... apa aku melakukan kesalahan hmm ? "

rasanya ingin sekali youngjae menggeleng keras dan mengumandangkan kata "tidak". tapi ia tak bisa melakukankanya.

pertama. ia malu. kedua.. malu ketiga Sangat memalukan mengakui bahwa dirinya Cemburu pada sebuah artikel yang membahas "Daftar Anggota Boy Grup yang Populer dikalangan Kaum Gay! " tentu saja youngjae masih sadar diri untuk tidak mendeklarasikan rasa cemburunya. wajar bukan jika ia merasa cemburu? karna youngjae dan daehyun memang tangan menjalin sebuah hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman maupun sahabat.. pasti kalian tau maksud dari kalimat tersebut.

mau ditaruh dimana wajah chubby nya ini?! yahh.. mereka -daehyun dan youngjae. adalah sebuah anggota boygrup BAP yang tengah vakum. see ? bahkan saat vakum daehyun tetap saja di buahbibirkan. apa itu karna bibirnya tebal? oke lupakan point barusan.

youngjae tak akan heran jika daehyun populer dikalangan wanita. itu wajar karna dia tampan.. tapi .. Oh God. apa ini?! ternyata daehyun juga populer dikalangan kau Gay . dan dia, jung daehyun mendapatkan presentase 32,9% ?

tsk. menghadapi gadis cantik disana saja youngjae harus menahan setengah mati rasa cemburunya dan sekarang ditambah pria-pria manis yang menginginkan daehyun-nya. gahh youngjae benar-benar frustasi.

takut kemungkinan daehyun bertemu pria 'manis' dan menyeleweng darinya. youngjae? dia bukan seorang Gay apalagi homoseksual. lebih tepatnya dia adalah Daehyunseksual. karna hanya daehyunlah yang membuatnya tertarik. tertarik bukan dalam bentuk fisik saja melainkan hati.

"ahh... jadi ini yang membuat mu marah eoh.. ? " daehyun mengeluarkan senyum jahilnya seraya memamerkan sebuah tablet yang tengah menampilkan artikel bertemakan "Daftar Anggota Boy Grup yang Populer dikalangan Kaum Gay"

 **#Blushhh**

entah kenapa wajah youngjae berubah semerah tomat matang. ia menatap kearah lain. menghindari kontak mata dengan daehyun.

"aku tidak membacanya ! " ketus youngjae

daehyun berdiri "Komunitas kaum gay memilih anggota boy grup K-Pop yang menjadi favorit mereka... "

"Dae.. ?berhenti membacanya.. " desis youngjae memperingatkan, daehyun tak peduli ia terus membacanya

"Baru-baru ini sebuah polling digelar di website komunitas kaum gay. Dalam polling tersebut, mereka diminta untuk memilih anggota dari setiap boy grup K-Pop yang paling mereka sukai menurut prespektif mereka-"

"yakkk ! aku bilang berhenti brengsek ! " youngjae mengejar daehyun seperti orang kerasukan. daehyun sendiri semakin lantang membaca, terus berlari menghindar menjauhi jangkau tangan youngjae yang berusaha merebut gadget tersebut, namun keadaan kamar youngjae yang amat sangat mirip kapal pecah cukup membuat daehyun kesulitan melangkah, hingga tepat dilangkah kesekian kalinya.. daehyun menginjak sesuatu benda berwarna kuning yang licin dan..

 **#Bughhh**

bunyi berdebum menyusul bergerakan daehyun yang tak seimbang, jatuh telungkup dengan wajah mencium na'as lantai kamar youngjae.

"ommo ?! " pekik youngjae tertahan ia segera mempercepat langkah nya menuju tempat kejadian.

"ah.. gwaenchan.. ? hahhh syukurlah.. tidak ada yang lecet " youngjae menghla nafas lega seraya mengusap sayang benda kotak berawrna putih yang baru saja menghantam empuknya sofa duduk berwwarna coklat, tatapan mengerikan ia berikan pada daehyun yang beru saja beranjak dari posisi telungkupnya.

"yaaa ! neo micheosseo?! bagaim- " makian youngjae terputus saat melihat dagu daehyun sedikit membiru.

 **#pLukk**

gadget yang tadinya youngjae peluk erat lepas dari pelukannya, tak memperdulikan gadget kesanyangannya jatuh mencium ubin. bahkan youngjae tak sadar menginjak benda berharganya sendiri. tentu saja ia lupa segalanya. bagaimana mungkin ia akan mengabaikan orang terdekatnya terluka seperti itu.

tanpa banyak bicara youngjae menyeret daehyun untuk duduk di tepi ranjangnya, setelahnya ia berlari cepat keluar kamar. daehyun menggaruk pelipis nya tak mengerti, rasa ngilu menggerayangi bagian bawah wajahnya,

"ugh.. sepertinya dahuku lebam.. " daehyun hendak melangkah menuju cermin besar yang tertancap didinding gading youngjae

"diam. aku obati luka mu. " titah youngjae mutlak yang entah sejak kapan telah tiba diruangan pribadinya tersebut.

daehyun menurut saja.

hening.

daehyun jengah dengan keadaan hening seperti ini. "hey, Jae... apa kau memikirkan artikel itu? " pancing daehyun.

bungkam. youngjae tetap fokus memompres lebam daehyun

"ayolahh.. lagi pula apa masalahnya tentang survei it- Arghhhh! " daehyun menjerit kesakitan kala youngjae menekan keras lukanya

"apa masalahnya kau bilang?! " youngjae berteriak murka. melempar handuk dalam genggamannya kearah daehyun. sementara daehyun berusaha menelan ludahnya paksa melihat kemarahan youngjae yang memuncak. _'tsk. bodoh. aku membangunkan beruang yang sedang hibernasi'_ racau daehyun kalut

"kau tau ?! karna artikel itu aku begini. itu membuatku terus memikirkan mu! membayangkan kau akan bertemu seseorang yang lebih baik dariku. banyak yang menyukai mu dan mungkin mereka yang menyukai mu lebih baik dan lebih pantas untuk mu ! tidak cukupkah hanya gadis-gadis cantik diluar sana yang menyukai mu?! dan... apa kau melihatnya?artikel barusan... ? kau mendapat persentase 32,9 % dari Kaum Gay?! ?!HAH! apalagi sekarang?! Oh God ... kenapa orang-orang begitu menyukai mu.. ! " Youngjae meracau kalap wajahnya memerah menahan malu dan amarah bersamaan. hazelnya telah menggenang siap menumpahkan isinya

"aku sadari diri dae, ke khawatiran tak beralasan ku ini hanya karna aku tak cukup percaya diri mencintai mu! aku tau aku jauh dari kata pant- "

bibir kissable youngjae yang sedari tadi meracau tak terkendali di bungkam oleh benda kenyal lain milik manusia tampan yang baru saja ia bentak. tangan kanan daehyun memegang tengkuk youngjae, berjaga-jaga agar sang "kekasih" tak menjauh. buliran bening itu akhirnya tumpah. daehyun membiarkan bibirnya bertengger nyaman diatas bibir kekasihnya, ia mengecup singkat sebelum melepas ciuman lembut barusan. walaupun hanya menyentuh daehyun sangat bahagia karna youngjae tak menolaknya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. mungkin youngjae agak tsundere, atau ... pemalu ? enatahlah..

"aku tak suka kau merendahkan diri seperti itu. " lirih daehyun dalam jarak tiga centi dari wajah merah youngjae.

"itu membuatku sakit Jae.. " daehyun merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya, memeluk posesif. sementara youngjae sibuk menata detak jantungnya yang berdetak ketar-ketir.

 _'semoga dia tidak mendengar detak jantungku'_ rapal youngjae dalam hati

"Ekhem ! berhenti bermesraan ! bikin iri saja ... " rajuk penonton lain yang berdiri diambang pintu, reflek youngjae mendorong tubuh daehyun hingga sang empu terantuk kepala ranjang.

"hyung... kau mengganggu acara romantis kami " daehyun mendengus kesal diantara ringisan pelannya.

yang ditegur melangkah tak peduli, menjauh dari kamar youngjae.

"setidaknya tutup pintu dulu sebelum melakukan _'itu'_ " sejumput kepala menyembul lagi, saran pintar yang membuat youngjae tersipu malu.

"pabbo ! " bentak youngjae seraya melembar bantal kearah hyungnya.

.

Hening

.

"mm.. berhentilah cemburu denganorang-orang tak nyata itu eoh.. " ucap daehyun.

"kau juga. berhentilah tebar pesona . " youngjae melipat kedua lengan didepan dada.

"arghhhh ... kau manis sekali... " jerit daehyun tertahan. ia menubruk tubuh youngjae, memeluk erat perut youngjae seperti anak kecil yang baru saja kehilangan ibunya.

"hmm ..." youngjae bergerak kikuk.

"Dae.. lepas.. -ak -aku belum mandi.. " youngjae berusaha melepaskan pelukan daehyun. makhluk berwarna tan itu menggeleng keras

"-belum mandi tiga hari " lanjut youngjae lirih.

mendengar itu, daehyun melepas pelukan eratnya. menatap kekasihnya tak percaya yang sedang telentang dibawahnya. youngjae memalingkan wajahnya.

"aku tidak peduli " daehyun kembali menerjang tubuh youngjae, menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher kekasihnya. daehyun menghisap aroma khas tubuh youngjae. walaupun youngjae mengatakan ia belum mandi tiga hari, baunya tetap sama seperti dulu. dulu saat mereka masih menggunakan satu rauangan untuk tidur bersama.

"apa kau tidak mandi karna memikirkan omong kosong itu? " tanya daehyun

youngjae menggeleng keras. daehyun terkekeh dibuatnya

"gahhh... tingkah mu benar-benar menggemaskan... " daehyun mengaitkan kakinya melingkari tubuh youngjae. memeluk tubuh youngjae layaknya sebuah bantal guling hidup.

"aku benar benar bahagia melihat mu cemburu, rasanya sudah sangat lama kita tak mengalami hal ini.. "

mau tak mau youngjae tersenyum tipis. lengan kirinya yang menjadi bantalan daehyun mengusap sayang surai kekasihnya. daehyun mendongak

"Saranghae... " bisik daehyun tepat ditelinga kiri youngjae

 **#cup**

pipi chubby youngjae bersemu hebat mendapat ciuman lembut dari daehyun. youngjae bergerak gelisah hendak melepaskan pelukan daehyun.

"aku ingin tidur sebentar.. kita sudah lama tidak tidur berdua seperti ini.. aku merindukan mu Jae.. sangat" daehyun semakin melesakan kepalanya dalam ceruk leher youngjae.

"aku juga sangat merindukan mu. nado saranghae Dae.. " papar youngjae, ia memejamkan matanya. kedua bibir mereka yang tampak seperti sepasang puzzle itu tersenyum. mengukir senyum kabahagiaan. yah.. tak lama lagi mereka akan bersama lagi, bersama seperti saat mereka pertama kali debut. bersama tersenyum bahagia bersama hyung dan hobbae mereka menyapa Babys.

sekelompok manusia yang telah lama menunggu mereka.

jarak yang semula memisahkan mereka -daehyun dan youngjae. akan kembali tertutup .

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

 **.**

kepulan asap menguap dari tubuh youngjae, ia menggasak rambut basahnya, berjalan memasuki ruang Private nya.

"Taraaaaa ... ! "

youngjae terperangah dengan pemandangan didepannya. bagaimana tidak?

kamarnya yang semula mirip -sangat seperti kapal pecah bahkan hancur berkeping-keping. sekarang dirombak menjadi kamar super bersih. mungkin jika ini dunia anime akan muncul bLink-blink yang menyilaukan.

daehyun berdiri tersenyum disamping daun pintu, tangan kanannya memegan sapu berwarna biru. senyum merekah ia pancarkan, seolah puas dengan kerja kerasnya ditambah tatapan takjub pemiliknya.

"hehe.. otte,, kau senang ? " cengir daehyun menungggu jawaban youngjae

youngjae mengerjap, daehyun mengikuti pandangan youngjae yang tengah meneliti tiap jengkal kamarnya

 **#Cup**

youngaje mengecup kilat pipi kanan daehyun. ia langsung menutup kepala daehyun menggunakan handuk yang baru saja ia gunakan, mendorong tubuh daehyun keluar dari kamarnya.

"pergilah mandi.. aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk mu. "

daehyun ber-smirk ria " hei.. bukankah saat ini kita seperti sepasang pengantin baru? " daehyun membalikan padanya.

"jaa... yeobo.. aku mandi dulu nee~ " daehyun tersenyum lebar, mengacak rambut basah youngjae. sementara youngjae hanya bisa menggerutu dibarengi blushing semerah buah delima.

"tsk. Jung Daehyun pabo "

youngjae melenggang pergi menuju dapur, sedangkan daehyun terdengar berdendang ria didalam kamar mandi. tsk,, benar-benar drama pengating baru ala DaehyunxYoungjae.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.The End.**

 **.**

 **.R &R.?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **ahhh... apa ini.. ?! okelah maafkan aq yang abal-abal ini.. seperti judulnya, ff ini terinspirasi dari artikel kemaren dulu yang bahas tetang boygrup yang populer dikalangan kaum gay, dan ohohoho! Daehyun sama Bang masuk dalam daftar ntu eyy..**

 **tadinya sih mau bikin ff Sad end, tapi... berhubung kita lagi ngerayain Hari Kemerdekaan Negara kita, aku gak mau bergalau Ria.. dan... lahirlah ff absurd ini.**

 **maaf kalo ada yang tersinggung sama beberapa kalimat yang ada di nih ff, gak tau kenapa aku ngarasa gaya bahasa kali ini agak beda dari biasanya. #pLakkk *sokpakegayabahasa -_- dan.. maaf juga kalo pas adegan ekehemkissekhem gak terlalu feel.. bingung gimana bikin lebih detailnya eyy .**

 **semoga kalian suka. ^^**

 **Terima Kasih yang udah review di ff Ou-Sama Ni Kiss ^^ : JokeMato DaeJae - Umari - Miss Ngiweung - Bbangssang - Ibob - Just DaeJae - Sooya - Zahra ^^ makasih yaah udah pada Review... ^^**

 **See You Next Ff.. Maybe ^^...**


End file.
